


Who the Fuck is Penny

by sluttytonystark



Series: penny parker is a hot mess [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, IronDad and SpiderSon, Multi, Peter is Penny, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a girl in this, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttytonystark/pseuds/sluttytonystark
Summary: Steve Rogers @captainamericaSo are we just going to ignore that @PENELOPE threw a shoe at me?>Penny @PENELOPEYou rusty cheese shredder, you deserved it>>Steve Rogers @captainamericaAll I said was good morning!>>>Penny @PENELOPEYeah, fuck you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love how easy these Twitter fics are to write, and they give me motivation to work on my original works so I'm like "wow I should just post one of these just for fun" and so I did
> 
> And also Peter is Penny because I love everything Emily_F6 writes, and she writes a lot of Penny Parker stuff so I'm like fuck it gonna make her a girl.
> 
> Enjoy

_[11:34 PM]_

 

**Spidey @spidermaam**

So this may or may not be a causefor slght conernc but i mightv just been stabbed? lol

 

**> JeNnA @colorGOOD**

   Omg?? Are you okay??? Do you need an ambulance???

 

**> >Spidey @spidermaam**

    no mt stwrk is on his way

 

**> >>Spidey @spidermaam**

Omh he s freakin out lmao

 

**> >>>Tony Stark @TonySTAR**

_Kid._

 

_[9:27 AM]_

 

**Spidey @spidermaam**

Great news guys! I'm alive!!!

 

> **Tony Stark @TonySTAR**

You're going to send me to an early grave

 

**> >Spidey @spidermaam**

    :)

 

**Pepper @VirginiaPotts**

**@spidermaam** Please stop killing Tony, I need him alive at least until the wedding

 

 **> Spidey @spidermaam** 

Ooh can I come?

 

 **> >Pepper @VirginiaPotts** 

Not if you keep giving my fiance aneurysms

 

 **> >>Spidey @spidermaam** 

:(


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who tf is Penny

 

_ [10:42 AM] _

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

@TonySTAR

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

@TonySTAR

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

@TonySTAR

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

@TonySTAR

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

@TonySTAR

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

@TonySTAR

 

**Gone in a** @ **flasssh**

@PENELOPE lmao stop annoying Tony Stark 

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@** TonySTAR

 

**Lego @nedflanders**

@PENELOPE why are you @ing Mr. Stark???

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@** TonySTAR

 

**Tony Stark @TonySTAR**

@PENELOPE must you spam my notifications?

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@** TonySTAR yea you won't pick up your phone

      >> **Penny @PENELOPE**

  Anyways, come carry me to the kitchen 

 

**Tony Stark @TonySTAR**

**@** PENELOPE no?? 

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

@TonySTAR oh so I'm “bedridden” when it suits you but not when i require to be carried to the kitchen???

 

**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

@TonySTAR @PENELOPE lmao what's going on who TF is penny?

 

**Papa @JOHNSSSS**

@TonySTAR who is penny?

 

**Slrrrp @ilovecirclek**

@JOHNSSSS rt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting on this chapter is slightly different because I wrote this chapter before I wrote chapter 1 so when I wrote chapter 1 I didn't feel like changing the format


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which spider children do not sleep

_ [2:13 AM] _

 

**Spidey @Spidermaam**

sleep is just gods propaganda

 > **@thebigsad**

       Explain?

** >>Spidey @spidermaam**

**@thebigsad** No. 

 

**Tony Stark @TonySTAR**

**@spidermaam** Why are you still awake?

 > **Spidey @spidermaam**

because sleep is God's propaganda

  >> **Tony Stark @TonySTAR**

Go to bed.

** >>>Spidey @spidermaam**

no can do mr. Stark, spider woman must watch over Twitter and the streets of new york

    >>>> **Tony Stark @TonySTAR**

  Spider-Woman must get her ass in bed.

 

[2:48 AM]

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

Fuck they got to spidey

 > **Tony Stark @TonySTAR**

Parker. Bed. Now.

 

  >> **Penny @PENELOPE** I

  I. would . Rather. Die.

   >>> **Tony Stark @TonySTARK**  

   I'm calling your aunt.

    >>>> **Penny @PENELOPE**  

    wait no

 

[9:02 AM]

 

**@TheBigSad**

Guys that Penelope girl is back

 > **JeNnA @colorGOOD**

 Who is she I must know.

 

**Slrrrp @ilovecirclek**

**@TonySTAR** yo who's penny plz answer

 

**Gone in a @Flasssh**

**@TonySTAR** wait you actually know Parker? What the fuck?

 

**Michelle @m.jones**

**@TonySTAR** thank you for getting my idiot girlfriend to sleep last night

  > **Tony Stark @TonySTAR**

  No problem, kid. 

 

**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

**@flasssh @m.jones** You guys know who Penny is?

 

_ [10:34 am] _

 

**ARIANNA @thedumbestwhore**

**@Spidermaam** plz möther… provide us with answers: who is Penny Parker?

**> Spidey @Spidermaam**

_   Read 10:36  _

 

**Iamliberian @Shuri**

I know who @PENELOPE is

** >JeNnA colorGOOD**

    Who is she?

   >> **Slrrrp @ilovecirclek**

        Tell us

 

[120 replies]

 

**Iamliberian @Shuri**

Well… to tell you the truth.

  > **amliberian @Shuri**

She's my side hoe

      >> **Michelle @m.jones**

          👀

 

_ [3:00 pm] _

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

They always ask who's penny and not how's penny :(

 

[427 replies]


	4. Chapter 4

_[6:38]_

 

**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

@PENELOPE How are you Penny?

** >Penny @PENELOPE**

   >> **JeNnA @colorGOOD**

  O-oh?

 

**IAmLiberian @Shuri**

**@TonySTAR** come get your child

 

**> Tony Stark @TonySTAR**

  She’s not my child?

**> >Tony Star @TonySTAR**

  But seriously kid, what the fucking hell?

 

**Pepper @VirginiaPotts**

**@TonySTAR @PENELOPE** Please you two, PR and I are begging you to stop.

 

> **Spidey @spidermaam**

am i a good child, mother?????????

 

>> **Penny @PENELOPE** stfu you fucking spider loser youre just as bad as me

 

>>> **Spidey @spidemaam** fuck you

 

>>>> **Penny @PENELOPE** fuck me yourself, you coward

 

**Tony Stark @TonySTAR**

I’m taking your suit away **,@Spidermaam.** And I’m revoking your lab privileges, **@PENELOPE.**

 

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

d..ad no…

 

**>** > **Spidey @Spidermaam**

:(

 

**> >>PAPA @JOHNSSS**

   What the fuck is going on?

 

**@TheDaileyBugle**

What’s up with the Starks? Is the Spider Menace and this Penny girl Sisters? Are they Stark’s love children? Read more at [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Seh9_sFv1Z4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Seh9_sFv1Z4)

 

**> Spidey @spidermaam**

Yo delete this

 

**> >Lego @nedflanders**

Omg

 

**> >>Michelle m.jones**

   👀

 

**> >>>IamLiberian @Shuri**

 👀 👀 👀

 

**> >>>>Gone in a @flasssh**

WHAT THE FUCK


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter team cap

_ [11:18 PM] _

 

**Steve @CaptainAmerica**

**@TonySTAR** Tony, who is Penelope?

 

**> Spiderella @Lafayeet**

Rfjqrnfnr even cap doesn’t know! Omg!

 

>> **Arianna @thedumbestwhore**

YOU DON'T KNOW EITHER!!?!?!?!?!?!

** >Steve @Captain America ** No?  **@TonySTAR** Tony, do you have a child?

 

**Tony Stark @TonySTAR**

**Steve @CaptainAmerica** Yes Steve, I’ve had a daughter  _ all _ this time and just forgot to tell the gang. Whoops, my bad. 

 

**> @NatashaRomanoff ** The girl has called you Dad, it’s not a dumb question. 

 

**> >Penny @Penelope ** I have a name lol

**Spidey @spidermaam**

**@Captain America** you’re a bitch

 

**Tony Stark @TonySTAR**

**@spidermaam** Stand down, Spider-Woman. 

 

_ [12:19 AM] _

 

**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

So from what we’ve learned from tonight is 

  1. Team cap doesnt know who Penny is
  2. Spiderwoman has something against Cap???
  3. Pretty sure Tony and Penny are just ignoring our questions to relish in the chaos??



 

**> Itsyaboy @skinnypenis ** yeah basically

 

**> >ARIANNA @thedumbestwhore ** i want penelope’s chaotic energy

** >>>ANNA @dumbslut ** binch you already fucking got it lol

**> >>>ARIANNA @thedumbestwhore ** i fucking love you bitch

**> >>>>ANNA @dumbslut ** you’re my main hoe :’)

  
**Penny @PENELOPE**

^^ Why can’t our friendship be like theirs  **@nedflanders**

 

**> Lego @nedflanders** your not my main hoe cause your my world, bro

**> >Penny @PENELOPE ** _ bro _

 

**Michelle @m.jones**

**@nedflanders** please stop?? Stealing my?? girlfriend??


	6. Chapter 6

_[8:56 PM]_

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@Shuri** uhhh hey sis I'm gonna need a safe house in wakanda right now

**> imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

oh no what'd you do

 

**Tony Stark @IronmanMoreLikeOldman**

**@PENELOPE** Penelope Parker, you are in a buttload of trouble.

 **> @PENELOPE ** shit fullname **@Shuri** pls

 

**Tony Stark @IronmanMoreLikeOldman**

**@PENELOPE** This is a public Twitter account, it needs to be mature and respectable

 **> @NatashaRomanoff **Hence the very mature and respectable name “TonySTAR”

  **> > Tony Stark @IronmanMoreLikeOldman**

 **@NatashaRomanoff** Hush, I'm not talking to you right now.

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@IronmanMoreLikeOldMan** if it makes you feel better you're not the only one I got

 

**Steve Rogers @Crustyoldbitch**

What happened to my name?

**> Steve Rogers @Crustyoldbitch**

Oh, I see

 

**Steve Rogers @Crustyoldbitch**

**@IronmanMoreLikeOldman** I don't think your daughter likes me very much

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@Crustyoldbitch** She's not my daughter, Rogers.

> **Tony Stark @iamironman**

  **@PENELOPE** You're grounded. Apologize to Cap and change his name back.

  **> >@NatashaRomanoff**

“She's not my daughter.”

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

Okay fair enough. Sorry Mr. Rogers

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@spidermaam** is grounded too

**> Spidey @spidermaam **

What did I do?!

 

**@NatashaRomanoff**

**@spidermaam 👀**

 

**imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

**@spidermaam 👀👀**

 

**Michelle @m.jones**

**@spidermaam 👀👀👀**

  



	7. Chapter 7

_[3:52 PM]_

 

**Spidey @spidermaam**

If I had a nickel for everytime I've had a building dropped on me id have two nickles

 

**imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

 

  


**Spidey @spidermaam**

****

 

**Lego @nedflanders**

**@spidermaam** oh my god??!?? Are you okay!?!???!

 

**Michelle @m.jones**

**@spidermaam** please don't die :/

 

**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

**@spidermaam** are you okay?? Why are you tweeting?? If a building?? Has been dropped on you??

 

**@thebigsad**

**@spidermaam** does iron man know? This is concerning.

 

**Spidey @spidermaam**

**@nedflanders @thebigsad @m.jones @colorGOOD** im good everyone it didn't fall on me just around me it's not as bad as last time

 

 **Spidey @spidermaam** not even injured I'm just chillin' waiting for the other avengers to get me out lol

 

**we need the 2nd amendment @mark**

A building fell on you, and you're on your phone. Fucking kids.

 **> Spidey @spidermaam **i just told you?? im fine?? I'm waiting on the others??? What am I supposed to do contemplate my existence?? I do that in bed lol.

 **> >Spidey @spidermaam **expired crouton smh

 

_[7:48 PM]_

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@spidermaam** What do you mean “last time?” Kid?! What the hell?

**> Spidey @spidermaam**

Remember the vulture? Lol

  **> >Tony Stark @iamironman**

 Everyday I am filled with more and more regret about that.

   **> >>Spidey @spidermaam**

  Which is why you should never take my suit again lol

    **> >>>Tony Stark @iamironman**

   Watch it, kid.

 

**Pepper @VirginiaPotts**

**@spidermaam** What did I say about giving Tony aneurysms?

**> Spidey @spidermaam**

Sorry mother :(


	8. Chapter 8

_[8:34 AM] Day one..._

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

Day one of no coffee… i can feel my life crumbling around me.. i miss the quantum realm…

**> Michelle @m.jones **

I think it’s for the best, babe, I don’t think you’re supposed to vibrate when you consume caffeine

  **> >Lego @nedflanders**

Or imagine the same old man everywhere you go

       > **Penny @PENELOPE** i promise he’s real :(((( his name is stan

   **> >>imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

  Yeah well, hallucinating the quantum realm isn’t a normal side effect either, bb

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

god,,, ple.se just strike me dead

**> ANNA @dumbslut**

  Lol **@thortilla**

 

 _[7:23 AM]_ Day two…

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@iamironman** please father dearest, just (1) cup

> **Penny @PENELOPE**

Or like… the coffee grounds at least

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@PENELOPE** 1) No. This is for the best. 2) Please never call me ‘father dearest’ again.

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@iamironman** okay father dearest >:(

 

_[10:34 AM] Day three…_

 

**Steve Rogers @captainamerica**

**@iamironman** Tony, your daughter just threw a shoe at me.

 **> Tony @iamironman **Pepper is right, you people are PR nightmares. Half the internet thinks Penny is my long lost child. Please. Stop.

 

**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

Tony Stark acting like Penelope and Spidey aren’t his kids is the funniest thing. Like, maybe not biologically, but sis, you’re #irondad

> **@thebigsad** rt

 ** >>ARIANNA @thedumbestwhore **rt

   **> >>lego @nedflanders **rt

 

**Steve Rogers @captainamerica**

So are we just going to ignore that **@PENELOPE** threw a shoe at me?

** >Penny @PENELOPE**

You rusty cheese shredder, you deserved it

** >>Steve Rogers @captainamerica**

All I said was good morning!

   **> >>Penny @PENELOPE**

  Yeah, fuck you

 

_[7:37 AM] Day 4…_

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**May @mykidsanidiot**

**@PENELOPE** Honey… this kind of dependency is why we took the coffee away. Your body is a flower, it needs to be nourished to grow.

 **> Penny @PENLOPE **may. please. No

 

**Lego @nedflanders**

Omg may got twitter!

**> imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

MAY MAY MAY MAY MAY

  **> >Michelle @m.jones**

May May May

   **> >>Lego @nedflanders **may may may may may may

    **> >>>Tony Stark @iamironman**

Finally someone to help control this child.

     > **> >>>Pepper @VirginiaPotts**

Welcome to twitter, May :)

       **> >>>>>Penny @PENELOPE**

Why have you people?? Started a cult?? About my aunt??

 

_[10:22 AM] Day 5…_

 

**Michelle @m.jones**

Hey **@PENELOPE** how you holding up on day 5?

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

****

****

****

**Pennyoudumbass @Shuri**

**@PENELOPE** what the fuck is marvel

 

**Lego @nedflanders**

**@PENELOPE** lol this looks like if the avengers were a movie

 

**Ihaveafuckingarrow @hawkeye**

**@PENELOPE @nedflanders** Plot twist, turns out we are


	9. Chapter 9

_ [9:01 AM] _

**Penny @PENELOPE**

Lmao dropped out of school today class is for suckers miss me with that straight shit

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@PENELOPE** Get your ass to class, or I’ll send a suit out to drag you there.

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

****  
  


**PAPA @JOHNSSS**

**@PENELOPE** why is school straight?

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

im gay and i dont like it

**> >PAPA @JOHNSSS**

  Weird flex but okay

 

**May @mykidsanidiot**

**@PENELOPE** Get off twitter, and go learn 

**> Penny @PENELOPE **

 :/

 

_ [12:36] _

 

**imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

**@PENELOPE** I’ve always wanted to go to an American High school just for like a day… I’ve seen a bunch of high school movies and i want to be included

**> MissKeisha @omgshesfuckingdead**

its not like the movies its weirder and worse whoops

**> >ARIANNA @thedumbestwhore**

yeah the freshman started a cult dedicated to one of the geometry teachers in mine

**> >>jitjack @snicksnack**

Someone got arrested for sneaking some guy into school

**> >>>Penny @PENELOPE**

    whoops at lunch and someone just yelled “I HAVE SEX WITH MY COUSIN” like sis this aint alabama

**> >>>>Michelle m.jones ** And now they’re playing the penis game. Love that. 

** >>>>>imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

  You know what? I’m good here in Wakanda, where the sane people are. 

 

**Spidey @spidermaam**

I hate when people say i have to go to college to do what I want,,, like i dont need no degree to be a spider

**> its analiese but it sounds like analisa @annie**

I love you spidey :)

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@spidermaam** sorry kid if you ever want a job here you need a college degree.

**> Spidey @spidermaam** bold of you to assume im not already in your will lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo so i know i usually update two chapters at the same tie, but as of now I only have one written for today, I'll probably write the second one throughout the course of the day though. And sorry that this is short! I'm really trying to not sacrifice quality for quantity. If you have any ideas/prompts that'd be welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**May @mykidsanidiot**

I’m making the executive decision to wrap my kid in bubble wrap since she keeps doing stupid shit.

  _[Retweeted by @iamironman]_

_[Retweeted by 400 others]_

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

Wow i break one arm and now im getting bubble wrapped

**> May @mykidsanidiot**

Yeah? How’d you break your arm?

  **> >Penny @PENELOPE**

… that’s not important

   **> >>Tony Stark @iamironman**

Hm.

 

**Imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

**@PENELOPE** breaking bones is still a thing in America? Wow thats wild

 

**Spidey @spidermaam**

****

Me trying to figure out whether or not **@Shuri** is serious about the bone thing

**> Spiderly @Lafayeet**

 “The bone thing”

** >>Michelle m.jones**

“The bone thing

** >>>JeNnA @colorGOOD**

    “The bone thing”

    **> >>>myfriendcallsmestephano @steph.mur**

“The bone thing”

** >>>>>imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

       “The bone thing”

      ** >>>>>>Spidey @spidermaam**

      Let me live

 

**PAPA @JOHNSSS**

**@spidermaam** where did you get that picture

 **> Spidey @spidermaam **the internet?

       **> Slrrrp @ilovecircle **

spidey is a man in that

             **> Spidey @spidermaam**

Alternate universe where I'm a guy

 

**Imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

****

 

** >Penny @PENELOPE **

👀

 

**Spidey @spidermaam**

**🤔**

 

**@BuzzFeed**

They out here living in 3019. Are Wakandans Replacing Their Bones with Vibranium? Read more at: [ https://youtu.be/NHZr6P1csiY ](https://youtu.be/NHZr6P1csiY)

 

**T'challa @t’challa**

**@Shuri** Sister, what have you done?

**> Imafuckingprincess @shuri **

****


	11. Chapter 11

_[10:33]_

**Jaime @jaime.dunn**

I intern at Stark Industries and my supervisor says we have to leave our lab and move to the smaller one down the hall? Why. Lol.

**> Jaime @jaime.dunn**

Oh shit, Tony Stark just walked in.

  **> >Jaime @jaime.dunn**

 He’s arguing with his intern

   **> >>Jaime @jaime.dunn**

“This is why we pay attention when we go over lab safety, Penny, you could’ve burned down my multi-million dollar lab.”

    **> >>>JeNnA @colorGOOD**

   Did you say her name was Penny?

     **> >>>>@thebigsad**

 Oh shit.

** >>>>>>Jaime @jaime.dunn**

Yeah? She’s an intern, I’ve talked to her a few time, she’s pretty smart I guess.

 

**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

Holy shit did we just find out who Penny is??? She’s an intern? Why didn’t we think of that lol

 

_[1:46]_

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

Okay why are all you heathens tagging me?

** >PAPA @JOHNSSS**

 Are you really Tony Stark’s personal intern?

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@Shuri @m.jones @nedflanders @flasssh**

Alright which one of you absolute thotticus’ told?

**> Gone in a @flasssh **

 Ew dont @ me, Parker

   **> >Lego @nedflanders **

wasn’t me i swear

   


**Jaime jaime.dunn**

**@PENELOPE** Um? I just said you interned here, was it some secret? I just joined twitter, I didn’t know…

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

 

**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

**@jaime.dunn** it was a running joke that no one knew who the hell Penny was

**> Jaime @jaime.dunn **

Oh well now I feel bad.

** >>JeNnA @colorGOOD**

  Everyone thought she was his daughter

   **> >>Jaime @jaime.dunn**

Oh, well I’m not so sure that he’s not her father anyways.

    **> >>>JeNnA @colorGOOD**

Oh my god #irondad  


_[5:54 PM]_

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

Why is _#irondad_ trending again?

> **Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@PENELOPE** What did you do?

  **> >Penny @PENELOPE **

why do you assume it was me wtf?

   **> >>Tony Stark @iamironman**

Generally when something goes on I just figure that it’s you, it save me a lot of time.

     **> >>>Penny @PENELOPE**

**** _Blocked._

 

**Thor @thortilla**

**@iamironman** You and I share the same ideas about problem solving, Stark. Whenever something goes wrong, I merely assume it was Loki. However, I was not aware that you had become a _#irondad_ since I have left.

**> Tony Stark @iamironman**

No Thor, not you too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry delay

_[6:32 PM]_

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@spidermaam** is overrated thank you for coming to my ted talk

**> Gone in a @flasssh**

shut the hell up penis, you're just jealous that tony stark likes her more than you lol

  **> >Spidey @spidermaam**

Tragic: someone you hate just made a great point!

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@spidermaam** lmao he literally met me first but go off i guess

**> Spidey @spidermaam **

 Lmao you absolute thotticus he was keeping tabs on me way before you

  **> >Penny @PENELOPE **

Lmao literally to make sure you don't turn evil lmao you spider loser

 

**Thor @thortilla**

**@iamironman** Your children appear to be fighting, friend Tony.

**> Thor @thortilla**

It is very reminiscent of the arguments I had with my own brother.

  **> >Thor @thortilla **

 Those never did end well.

 

 _One new message from_ Neddy Boi

 

 **Neddy Boi:** Why are you fighting with yourself on twitter

 

 **PeneleNOPE** : because mr stark says I need to make it less obvious that I'm spider woman

 

 **PeneleNOPE** : and obviously this is the right way to handle it.

 

_[7:12 PM]_

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@spidermaam** u have no fashion sense before fäthēr showed up u were really out here looking like a flaming hot garbage pile

 

**Spidey @spidermaam**

@ **PENELOPE** you literally own 4 pairs of crocs you soggy piece of cardboard  

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

you better back the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up

  **> >Penny @PENELOPE**

Two of those pairs are limited edition Crocs

 

**imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

**@PENELOPE** “Limited edition Crocs”

**> Michelle m.jones**

“Limited edition Crocs”

  **> >Lego @nedflanders**

“Limited edition Crocs”

   **> >>Gone in a @flasssh**

“Limited edition crocs”

    **> >>>ARIANNA @thedumbestwhore**

“Limited edition Crocs”

     **> >>>>@thebigsad**

“Limited edition Crocs”

      **> >>>>>>Spidey @spidermaam**

“Limited edition Crocs”

       **> >>>>>>>Crocs @crocsofficial**

 “Limited edition Crocs”

    

**Jaime @jaime.dunn**

Wow everyone just murdered Penny.

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

Even **@crocsofficial** turned on me :(

 

_New message from irondad_

 

 **Irondad:** Kid, what are you doing?

 

 **PeneleNOPE:** What I must.

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

the only superhoe I hate more than **@spidermaam** is **@captainamerica**

  _[Retweeted by @spidermaam]_

 

**ARIANNA @thedumbestwhore**

Penny Parker just said superhoe instead of superhero and I Stan

**> ANNA @dumbslut**

I'm a superhoe

  **> >ARIANNA @thedumbestwhore**

shit me too bitch

 

**Steve Rogers @captainamerica**

**@iamironman** Please tell your children to stop attacking me publicly

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@PENELOPE @spidermaam** Stop attacking Cap publicly.

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

 b...u,t the PSAs…

  **> >Spidey @spidermaam**

**⛥ ☠̶̡̢̡̮͈̗̦͉̥̳̙̫̭̏̈́͛̐̄͒͐͝ ̵̹̬̟̗̫̦̣̝̪̞̱̒ͅ⛥̸̖̪̬̩̱͙̹̱͇͇̞͈̌̾̑ ̶̬̄̈́͑͗͒̽̂̊̏̕̚Ṱ̵̛̰̻̭̩̱͚̪͑̅̊̌͜͝͠h̴̛͕̔͒̽̏͒̿̌͂̽͘͠͠͝ȩ̷̫̗͍̻̪͉̲̮̥̘̯̌̉̊̍̈̈́̉̓͊̇͘͜ ̴̧̛̘͇̲̥̰̳̘̻̯̯͐̉͜P̵̢̦̫͚̩̰̦̳̭͇͈̱͖̱̽̑͑̑͊̅͜͝Ś̵̬͙͇̩̯̺̟͔͕̣̤̙̗̣̘́̿͗͊͒ͅĄ̶̜̙͈̗͖͔̹̰̯̲̣̟̜͙̆͗S̵̢̪̣̩̺̘̬͚̫͓̪̳̩͙̆̚ ̶̫͙̹̇̓̚☠̴̢̰̺̦͉̻̺̣̟̮̙͇̘̰̼̅̆̈́͊̓̂̑͆̾͐̿̽ ̶̡̡̡͖̤̯̳̟̬̈́̒ͅ☠̴̰͛͝ ψ**

 

   **> >>Penny @PENELOPE ** _(Private reply)_

And Siberia.

 

**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

cap called Spidey and Penelope mr starks children and he didn't even deny it _#irondad_

**> ARIANNA @thedumestwhore **

_#irondad_

** >>ANNA @dumbslut**

  _#irondad_

   **> >>thereisnofateonlyfaith @faitthh**

_#irondad_

**> >>>@thebigsad**

_#irondad_

**> >>>>Spiderly @lafayeet**

_#irondad_

**> >>>>>May @mykidsanidiot**

_#irondad_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My keyboard on my phone is being really freaking weird and like just making me type complete nonsense and sometimes I don't notice until later and I want god to throw an axe at my head


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ask and I provide

_ [8:21 PM] _

**Spidey @spidermaam**

People keep telling me to subscribe to pewdiepie but not to flex or anything but the only YouTuber I Stan is Jacksfilms 😤

**> Imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

 Didn't he steal LWIAY lol

**> >Spidey @spidermaam **

Fuck you

 

_ [10:42 PM] _

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@iamironman** please bring back club penguin I know you can do it

**> Tony Stark @iamironman**

No. 

**> >Penny @PENELOPE**

  Please.

**> >Tony Stark @iamironman**

No, go play club penguin rewritten if you love it that much. 

**> >>Penny @PENELOPE**

   Dad… please. 

**> >>>Tony Stark @iamironman**

     I mean…

**Pepper @VirginiaPotts**

**@iamironman @PENELOPE** No. Disney owns it, and we are not buying club penguin from Disney. 

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

 I'm starting to think disney owns you. 

**> >Tony Stark @iamironman**

What does that even mean?

**> >>that bitch @mercwithamouth**

I get it.

**> >>>Penny @PENELOPE**

He gets it.

**> >>>>Spidey @spidermaam **

Hmm. 

 

**thereisnofateonlyfaith @faitthh**

Wow we were so close to getting Club Penguin back. Press F to pay respects

**> PAPA @JOHNSSS**

f

**> >Slrrrp @ilovecirclek**

F

**> >>ANNA @dumbslut**

**f**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! Subscribe to Jacksfilms squad fam


	14. Chapter 14

_ [2:31 AM] _

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@Uber** Please send me an Uber. I don’t need to go anywhere, I just want someone to come run over me. I’ll give you $500. Thank you for your consideration.

**> imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

You pussy, they’re not going to get sued just because you’re too much of a coward to do things yourself. 

 > **> Penny @PENELOPE**

Fucking bet, bro

**> >>imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

Jump off of Stark Tower, and do a flip

**> >>>Penny @PENELOPE **

   You broken trackpad, maybe I will.

 

_ [10:32 AM] _

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@PENELOPE** Do  _ not _ jump off of my tower. Don’t jump off of any tower, for that matter. 

 

**May @mykidsanidiot**

Any time my kid says anything on Twitter, I get four more gray hairs.

 

_ [Retweeted by @iamironman] _

 

**Bucky @** **jamesbarnes**

**@PENELOPE** Please do not jump off of Stark Tower. It would be awful for your father’s business. What you want to do is find some rope, now that’s effective.

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

Duly noted, Mr. Barnes.

 

**Steve Rogers @captainamerica**

**@jamesbarnes** Don’t encourage her? 

**> Bucky @jamesbarnes **

 Don’t be a hypocrite, I had to put up with your fatalistic sense of humor every fucking day during the war. 

**> >Steve Rogers @captainamerica**

This isn’t the war, there is an entire generation of teenagers who look up to us, we should be mature adults in public.

**Penny @PENELOPE**

Oh herree we go the iced americano is making another PSA

** >>Spidey @spidermaam**

**ψ e̵͎̱̅̉͐͐n̶͔͛̾ò̴̥̘̜͇̩̬̙̑̂͊̉̉͠u̸̼̠̥̫̼͗g̸̠̠̯͕͇̮̜̥̙̍̈́͋̍̃̽̆̆͝h̶̛̟̯͂̓̒ ̴̘̫̎̿͜͠ͅw̸̞̲͚̬͇̘̍̊̏̍̋̉̓i̶̩̣̎̕ẗ̴̛̛͚̘̈́̒̔͌͗͝ͅh̴̝̥̰̖̯̭͖̒̾̆̏̋͑̎̾ ̵̛̣̓̚t̸̛̼͓͎̔̔̾ĥ̴̭͛́̓̌̔̚͝e̷͍̍͌̍͒̀͂̉̓ ̷̩̗̔̉̐̍p̵͍̗̲͔͎̌̔͋̿͗̑̏̄̔s̵̛͖̫̉̒̕ȧ̸̡̰̫͕͍͇̱̆̇̚͜͝͠s̴̰͖̕ ̶̡̞̈́̄̑̋̚ψ̵̳̘̝̻̝̝̓͗ ̴̛̮̎̌͌͘͝ψ̷̝͉̯̟̫͇̼̩̼̋̅͌͋ ̸͔̦͋☠̵̻̟̖͜͝ ⛥**

  
  


**Michelle @m.jones**

**@PENELOPE** we have a decathlon meet on saturday if you kill yourself i will show up in hell and drag you out by your fucking ears

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

 wow love you too babe

 

_ [3:21 AM]  _

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@spidermaam** Why the hell are you climbing up the tower it is three in the morning, your curfew was five hours ago.

**> Tony Stark @iamironman**

Fuck there’s blood. Oh my god. Why is there blood. 

 

_ [11:26 AM] _

 

**Spidey @spidermaam**

Wow i got shot  and all i get is (1) angry iron man,,, didn’t even die like wtf god what a scam

**> imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

Like what i told penny bb, you want something done you gotta do it yourself

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@Shuri @jamesbarnes** Please stop encouraging them. I already worry enough. 

**> Penny @PENELOPE ** don’t worry mr. stark i don’t even need the encouragement

**> >Spidey @spidermaam**

  yeah im bi and im ready to die

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

****


	15. Chapter 15

_[5:12 PM]_

 

**GreendressPinkhat @mynameislouise**

**@PENELOPE** So you know the avengers, right???

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@mynameislouise** lol yeh

 

**GreendressPinkhat @mynameislouiss**

**@PENELOPE** so do you like,, have any tea on them?

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@mynameislouise** yeah but get your own secrets lol

 

_[7:02 PM]_

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

whoops never mind here we gooooo

**> Tony Stark @iamironman**

  Penny. No. I will buy you a new DS

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

Mr. stark has secretly been changing captain americas name to different variations of Steve rogers for years

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

 on record his name is currently Stephan Rodgers

 

**Steve Rogers @captainamerica**

**@PENELOPE** Wait, really?

**> Penny @PENELOE**

 yeah he hacked into the shields records last week. if you ask them your name is actually Roger Stevens.

 

**Steve Rogers @captainamerica**

**@iamironmam** Tony, is that true?

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@captainamerica** I have absolutely no idea what she's talking about.

****

****

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@VirginiaPotts** do you wanna know what ur fiance did when you were in California last weekend

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

I will let you get a cat, or a dog. Whichever you prefer. Just stop this now.

 

**Pepper @VirginiaPotts**

**@PENELOPE** I'll let you get both if you tell me.

> **Penny @PENELOPE**

Deal.

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@iamironmam** he set your bed and half your furniture on fire on accident. He was trying to recreate **@spidermaam** 's web formula in bed.

 

**Pepper @VirginiaPotts**

**@iamironman** I'm divorcing you.

**> Tony Stark @iamironman**

 We're not even married yet.

  **> >Pepper @VirginiaPotts**

I will marry you and then immediately divorce you.

 

_[10:18 PM]_

 

**Lego @nedflanders**

**@PENELOPE** why are you exposing Mr. Stark?

 **> Penny @PENELOPE ** he and **@shuri** set my DS on fire >:(

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

Speaking of **@shuri**

**> Imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

dont do it, white girl.

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@t’challa** Your sister has been doing the same thing Tony's been doing to Steve

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

your name is currently trivago

 

**T'challa @t’challa**

**@shuri** Sister, is this true?

**> Imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

Uhh definitely not.

 

**Imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

**@PENELOPE**

****

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@PENELOPE** Come on Pen, we're sorry. Please forgive us.

**Imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

^^^^

**Penny @PENELOPE**

****

****


	16. Chapter 16

_[8:13 PM]_

 

**Michelle @m.jones**

The current mood: watching a disaster bi try (and fail) to load the dishwasher

  **> imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

honey,,, it is physically impossible to fit another cup in that dishwasher

    >> **Michelle @m.jones**

whoops now may is yelling at her to just wash them by hand

      **> >>imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

She just broke like four plates

      **> >>>>Michelle @m.jones**

Stay strong **@PENELOPE**

 

_[11:23 PM]_

**Slrrrp @ilovecirclek**

**@PENELOPE** r u dating **@Shuri**

** >Penny @PENELOPE **

god i wish

  

 

**Michelle @m.jones**

**@PENELOPE** i would be offended but honestly i’d leave you for shuri in a second

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

<3 <3 <3

 

_[4:54 AM]_

 

**Imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

**@m.jones** leave penny for me

**> Michelle m.jones**

Ugh i  thought you’d  never ask

  **> >Penny @PENELOPE**

 

  

_[8:32 AM]_

 

**Lego @nedflanders**

**@PENELOPE**

You’re important to me bro

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@nedflanders** _bro_

 

**Michelle @m.jones**

**@PENELOPE** the only reason you love me is because i look like zendaya

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

i would never say such a thing

  **> >Michelle @m.jones**

_[pennyreciepts.jpeg]_

**Penny @PENELOPE**

Whoops look at the time gotta skrt

**> Michelle @m.jones**

Hm.


	17. Chapter 17

_[10:24 PM]_

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@mykidsanidiot** She's doing it again.

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@PENELOPE** This is the third time this week kid. Go home to your aunt. We can fix this.

 

**Natasha @blackwidow**

Is it even humanly possible for one person to consume that much pasta?

 

**May @mykidsanidiot**

Oh no, **@PENELOPE** we've talked about this.

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

☠ L̶̗̈́̈̔̊͝E̷̪̞͖͎͓̾S̸̗͕̜͆͊͗͝Ś̵̗̜̱   ̵̧͓͙̞U̷͇̘̱͔̅P̴̣̫̓̈̂͘S̸̫̹̘̻̬͐̂͋E̵̻̹̐͌̚T̴̙̮͖̒̅̃͗͠T̴͕͔̓̕͠Ȉ̸͔̮̖͚   M̷̠͖͝O̴͍̓̿R̸̤͕̈́̀̆̓͠Ë̵͇̜̲̣̽̾̿̿   ̷̰̉͒͝͠S̴̳͔̥̍P̸̯̼̠͌̄́͜Ą̷̲̊G̷͍̣̺͛̔͑͐̑H̸̺͕̓̆̃̕Ę̷͈̗̘̈͗Ṱ̵͔͖͜͝ͅT̷̡̳̞̑̈I̸͔̱̹̻͑ ⛥

 

**Imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

****

****

****

**Steve Rogers @captainamerica**

Delete this picture immediately.

  **> >Imafuckingprincess @Shuri **

No.

 

_[2:31 AM]_

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@mykidsanidiot** She's doing it again. We're going to run out of pasta. How is this normal to you?

**> May @mykidsanidiot**

She's done this since she was little. Whenever something upset her she'd eat all the pasta in the house.

  **> >May @mykidsanidiot**

At some point you just have to physically restrain her from eating the pasta

 

_[4:12 AM]_

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

FIRST YOU TAKE MY COFFEE AND THEN YOU TAKE MY PASTA WHEN WILL THIS INJUSTICE END

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

anyways here's a go fund me to buy more pasta: [ https://youtu.be/TsBLGzTMFIM ](https://youtu.be/TsBLGzTMFIM)

**> Tony Stark @iamiroan**

 Do not fund that

  **> >Tony Stark @iamironman**

I will pay you all _not_ to fund that

 

_[10:23 AM]_

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

You guys fucking funded it.


	18. Chapter 18

  


_[January 12th, 2018]_

**_Penny @PENELOPE_ **

_Wow i break one arm and now im getting bubble wrapped_

**_> May @mykidsanidiot_ **

_Yeah? How’d you break your arm?_

**_> >Penny @PENELOPE_ **

**** _… that’s not important_

**_> >>Tony Stark @iamironman_ **

**** _Hm._

 

_[Four days earlier]_

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

hey, **@Shuri** didn’t you leave your DS and your game case at my house last time you were here?

**> >imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

Yes. but you better not touch it or any of the games you loser.

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

Lmao shuri thinks she can stop me from getting those DS games? Like lol what you gonna do? Like sis, you’re in africa.

**> Penny @PENELOPE **

Shit this was supposed to be a DM

  **> >imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

I just called May she’s hiding them from you like lol try again sweaty  


**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@Shuri**

****

**Penny @PENELOPE**

Anyways what’s she gonna do, hide them in the storage closet?

**> May @mykidsanidiot**

Penny, do not go in there. You will hurt yourself trying to find those games. It ’s too cluttered.

 

  **> >Penny @PENELOPE**

 

 

**May @mykidsanidiot**

**@PENELOPE** I’m sending Tony to the apartment to assure that you don’t do anything stupid when I’m at work.

 

**Penny @PENELOPE**

**@iamironman** No don’t come here, Mr. Stark, these matters do not concern you.

**> Tony Stark @iamironman **

 Kid, I can literally buy you any game. Stop being stupid.

  **> >Penny @PENELOPE **

 It’s not about the games anymore, it’s about the thrill of the hunt.

 

_[2:12 PM]_

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

So, **@PENELOPE** just broke her arm. Let this be a lesson: always listen to your aunts, kids.

**> Penny @PENELOPE**

oN ThE BriGHt SIDE I found the games!!!!!!!!!

  **> >imafuckingprincess @Shuri**

You utter thot.


	19. Chapter 19

_[12:34 PM]_

**Spidey @spidermaam**

whoops my bad **@avengersofficial**

 

**whoopsmyhandslipped @Shuri**

oh no what’d you do **@spidermaam**

** >Spidey @spidermaam **

 i traumatized them like shit bro my b

 

_[3:12 PM]_

 

**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

how did **@spidermaam** manage to traumatize the avengers

 

**Spidey @spidermaam**

Well apparently when ur on a team youre supposed to mention that sometimes your blood turns blue but i didnt get that memo, ok?

**> Spidey @spidermaam**

Also you literally have a man who turns big and green when he gets mad, but blue blood? nOono _that’s_ where you draw the line

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@spidermaam** For as long as I’ve known you, your blood has never been blue.

**> @spidermaam **

 I said sometimes

**Whoopsmyhandslipped @Shuri**

Wtf does sometimes mean   **@spidermaam**

** >Spidey @spidermaam**

I mean sometimes oxygen bounds to hemoglobin, sometimes hemocyanin its a lottery

  **> >Whoopsmyhandslipped @Shuri**

  


**Spidey @spidermaam**

**@Shuri** are you doubting my spider abilities???

**> whoopsmyhandslipped @shuri**

yeh

  **> >Leggo @nedflanders**

Yah your body constantly switching from the two seems pretty unlikely

** >>>Spidey @spidermaam**

I stick to stuff and can lift like 10 tons but my blood is where you draw the line??

    **> >>>whoopsmyhandslipped @Shuri**

Yeah lol

     **> >>>>Penny @PENELOPE**

****

 

**Spideryeet @lafayeet**

I would love to be a fly on the wall the day everyone found out spider woman had blue blood

**> Spidey @spidermaam**

tony was very close to cardiac arrest like yikes sorry **@VirginiaPotts**

** >>Steve Rogers @captainamerica**

      Yeah, you could have handled the situation a lot better than you did **@iamironman**

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@captainamerica** Yeah because you would be so calm when _your_ daughter starts bleeding blue.

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

Shit. Fuck. I meant to say kid.

 **>** She’s not _actually_ my daughter.

  **> >Tony Stark @iamironman**

No, stop retweeting this.

   **> >> Tony Stark @iamironman**

My fiance will kill me.

 

**Pepper @VirginiaPotts**

Oh, for God’s sake, **@iamironman** , I guess I’ll call a press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all so this is probably going to be the second to last chapter for this. I do enjoy writing these, but I have other ideas I'd like to work on. This is a good and a bad thing because by finishing this, I'll have time to write the other thing I'm writing that I think y'all might like if you decide to read. However, the last chapter is going to be different than what you're probably used to for this fic, so be ready for that. I will be ending this on an open note though, because once I finish my other stuff I will want to resume this current work. I'll have the last chapter up tomorrow, and thank you all to those who stuck through this and left so many comments :) y'all are great.


	20. Chapter 20

_ [April 27, 2018] _

  
  


**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

Something weird just happened. My sister is gone.

 

**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

I think I need help.

  
  


**PAPA @JOHNSSS**

I just got T-boned.

**> PAPA @JOHNSSS**

The driver is gone. 

  
  


_ [April 28, 2018] _

 

**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

My mom hasn’t returned from the store. She went for groceries yesterday. 

 

**JeNnA @colorGOOD**

They’re not the only one’s missing. 

 

**PAPA @JOHNSSS**

I haven’t been able to reach my friend, Ryan.  **@ilovecirclek** Please respond.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ [April 29, 2018] _

 

**ANNA @dumbslut**

Arianna is gone like everyone else. 

 

**ANNA @dumbslut**

I don’t understand what’s going on. 

 

_ [April 30, 2018] _

 

**Anna @dumbslut**

This name doesn’t feel right anymore. 

 

**Anna @_anne.kae_**

I hate this. 

 

_ [April 30, 2018] _

 

**Jenna @colorGOOD**

My dad is okay, but a lot of my friends and family disappeared. 

 

_ [May 1, 2018] _

 

**CNN @cnnews**

Experts find that the fatalities after the initial disappearances of half the world’s population are much higher than expected. Read more at:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP6kn9lXAtc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP6kn9lXAtc)

 

**BBC @bbcamerica**

Both King and Princess of Wakanda are missing after the wipe out of half the planet’s population on friday. Reports say many of the Avengers were taken out in the event. Neither Tony Stark nor Spider-Woman to be heard from since that day. 

 

_ [May 1, 2018] _

 

**Michelle @m.jones**

Please come home  **@PENELOPE.** Your aunt is worried. I’m worried.

 

**Leggo @nedflanders**

**@PENELOPE** I miss you. 

  
  
  


_ [May 2, 2018] _

 

**Melissa @lafayeet**

Both my parents are gone. I’m looking over my baby brother. I don’t know how long I can do this.

 

_ [May 3, 2018]  _

 

**@TheDailyBugle**

BREAKING: Alien ship seen landed at Avengers Compound. 

 

**ABC @abcnews**

Alien spaceship reported landing at Avengers Compound. For some, it sparks hope for the return of Iron Man. World governments brace for the worst. 

 

_ [May 4, 2018]  _

 

**@Starkindustries**

Sometime yesterday, an alien spaceship landed at the Avengers Compound. As many may know, Tony Stark, Stark Industries owner went missing last Friday, on the 27th of April. However, it has been confirmed that the Alien ship is in fact friendly. 

**> @starkindustries**

With the arrival of the ship, comes the return of Tony Stark. The man returned from space in critical condition, and was rushed to medical. A full recovery is expected. Stark Industries CEO, Virginia Potts has said that Stark will not be giving a comment until further notice. 

 

_ [May 5, 2018]  _

 

**Jenna @colorGOOD**

I’m so happy to hear Mr. Stark has returned. I don’t know what’s going to happen now, but I have high hopes that the Avengers will make things right. I want my family back. 

 

_ [Retweeted by 12,312 others] _

 

_ [May 10, 2018] _

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

**@colorGOOD** We’ll get your family back.

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

We will bring  _ everyone _ back.

 

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

I’m getting my daughter back. If it’s the last thing I do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry


End file.
